Simulated wound pelvic trainers are gaining interest in the field of laparoscopy as they provide a functional, inexpensive and practical means to train surgeons and residents the basic skills and typical techniques used in laparoscopic surgery such as grasping, manipulating, cutting and tying knots as well as how to perform specific surgical procedures such as colectomies and cholecysectomies that utilize these basic skills. Trainers are also effective sales tools for demonstrating medical devices.
It can be appreciated that both the basic laparoscopic skills, as well as surgical procedures themselves, can be practiced in a non-surgical setting. It has been demonstrated that the use of simulation trainers greatly enhances the skill levels of new laparoscopists, and are a great tool to train future surgeons in a non-surgical setting. There is a need for improved, realistic and effective surgical trainers.